


Kanaya queen of comfort

by Imherefinally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imherefinally/pseuds/Imherefinally
Summary: TZ can't sleep :/





	Kanaya queen of comfort

Terezi had trouble sleeping ever since she left Alternia. She’d taken to wandering the halls at “night” when everything seemed quiet, then she saw Gamzee again and again, and she slept less and less. She stopped wandering the halls.

When Kanaya found her she hadn’t slept in a week. The only thing keeping her up was fear and it showed under her scorched eyes. Kan found her in the common room in a tent made from bright red pillows and blankets. 

“I know you’re there you creepy… ugh!” Terezi stood, destabilizing the fort. “What do you want from me?”  
“I was hoping you would talk to me. I think I could help.”  
“Doesn’t everybody? Oh Terezi we have to keep her from Gamzee we have to save her from, from something I don’t know.”  
“I’m not trying to save you from anything I just-“  
“WHY NOT?” Terezi screeched, tears running down her face.

Kanaya sighed and pressed her fingers into her temple. “Just come with me.”

The harsh lighting of the common room softened as they walked down the hall, Terezi’s cane swaying clumsily across their path. She stopped abruptly and slammed the cane into Kan’s leg.

“I hear him.” 

Kanaya slowly unsheathed her chainsaw as Terezi let her sword slip out of the cane. The engraved dragon head matched the callouses oh her hands. She pressed the snout into her thumb and took a long draw of air.

The cane clacked on contact with the frozen floor. 

A flurry of movement to her left and she and Kanaya pivoted back to back to face either end of the hall way. Fear gripped her, she saw red eyes everywhere and out of the corner of her eye she spotted those long curly horns. She turned and swiped all in one motion and her blade met flesh and bone resistance, but it wasn’t Gamzee. 

When she came to her sword was in Kanaya’s arm, about an inch deep. The chainsaw had long since clattered to the floor and she let her sword do the same. It slipped out like a knife through butter. 

She didn’t feel like she was moving but Terezi’s practice took over. She wasn’t much of a healer but out on her own she would be dead without the simple tourniquet she began to craft out of her shirt. She had torn her shirt off. It didn’t matter so much but the shame washed over her half conscious mind. 

She saw what she was doing from far away. Kanaya let her wrap and bandage her and neither of them made a sound. This is why she wanted to be alone. Damn it. He had to be right, didn’t he? Worthless useless stupid. Dangerous. She could be anything but that around her friends. She could be as dangerous as she wanted with him. Dangerous…

Her hands slipped off the last knot and felt the cloth stain with blood. What would she say?

Nothing. Kanaya stood and beckoned with her good arm, and they kept walking through the halls. 

Their weapons lay abandoned behind them. 

They were making their way to the makeshift med bay. No, it was Kanaya’s room. She stopped to pick up needle and thread, and the sound that escaped her sent chills through their skin. Next stop, the little table in the bloody kitchen; “med bay”.

“Hold this” was the first thing she said.

Terezi obliged, running a finger over the needle and focusing on the pain. How did she get here? No, literally, she couldn’t remember the walk over, only the eyes that filled her with fear. Why could she see the eyes? She was blind. Why could she see?

Her thoughts distracted her from the blackness around her. There weren’t any smells to alert her to where she was. This had happened before, blackouts in memory and orientation. She just needed to ride it out, that’s all. Ride it out and wait for the next one.

Someone lightly took her hand and led it over a bleeding wound. Then it positioned her fingers and thumb to close the open gash. Next it took the needle and thread from her. 

She could hear the sound of stitches. Of small winces of pain sure, but mostly a calm, quiet determination. There’s only one person she knows that’s like this.

“Kanaya.”  
“Yes?”  
“I didn’t, I couldn’t see, it was-“  
“Shhhh,” the hand ran through her hair leaving trails of blood, “you were right, it was Gamzee. What you saw were chucklevoodoos, I saw them too.”  
“…What did you see?”  
“Oh,” Kanaya bit off the end of the string and started to re-tie the tourniquet, “help me, please.”

Terezi couldn’t sense anything much, but muscle memory was enough to finish it up between the two of them.

She stood up, and used both her arms to help up Kanaya. Her movements were sluggish, losing their rainbow-drinker smoothness and settling somewhere between a two or three sweep old. They dragged themselves a bit through the hall before Kanaya’s breathing grew too ragged and she collapsed mid step.

“Need a drink?” Terezi pointed to her exposed neck.  
It was tempting, but “I couldn’t ask that of you. I’ll be fine.”  
“Not really.”  
“I’ll live.”  
“You should have more than that.”

She wiggled up close enough to be within biting distance. Kanaya was exhausted, she couldn’t stop herself. 

When she finished her skin picked up a faint glow, and her breathing was smooth and silent. That much couldn’t be said for Terezi. The exhaustion of a week without sleep on top of a panic attack on top of some minor blood loss was killing her. But she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Shhh,” Kanaya held her close, “what is it?”  
“I can’t sleep, not with him around, I can’t… I can’t.”  
“Come, help me stand.”

She obliged. Kanaya led her to her block, and settled her in another nest of blankets and pillows. Terezi hadn’t quite regained her senses, but still she could tell they were cherry red. She smiled in spite of herself.

“I hurt you, I would never-“  
“We can talk about it in the morning. Rest, for now.”  
"What did you see?"  
Kanaya drew a deep breath, "I saw you, bloodied. You hurt yourself somehow and were calling out for help."  
"Oh." The silence drew on. “He’s out there.”  
“Yes, and he won’t be getting in.”

She heard the door locking once, twice, three times. She heard an extra grate slip over the vent behind her, and a lock click into place over it. She almost forgot Kanaya’s clown-hunting pledge. But she didn’t quite feel at ease until she said-

“You’re safe here.”

And her outstretched arms were met with Kanaya. Pulling a few blankets to the side she settled in, and they both slept without dreaming.


End file.
